Dustbunny Plotbunny
by Elfhunter
Summary: Naruto got roughed up again, and his friend has had enough. T for language.
1. Guidelines

General notice: I do not own any of the main ideas and characters. If you've seen it before then it's probably not mine.

These are old and new ideas that have halted for some reason or another, if you want to adapt please send me a message so I can make a note for others who would like to read it.

There will be a mix of ideas and topics, but all ideas have slipped out so feel free to browse and take at your leisure.

On another note when you find an error (I'm only human) please inform me so I can fix it. Now…enjoy.


	2. Moving Out

Rated T for mild language.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its' characters.

The knocking on the door pulled me out of my peaceful dreams. A life where I wasn't a monster and shunned. A life where I didn't have to pretend to be stupid or happy-a life where I could just be myself. Brushing a hand through my unruly blond hair, I painstakingly got up to answer the insistent hammering at my door.

Opening it slowly-only one person could be on the other side of that door-I tried to rearrange my face into something resembling a smile. "Teme."

"Dobe." By his raised eyebrows I had somehow managed to already annoy my teammate.

Keeping my smile in place I chirped a cheery "Good morning!" Wistfully longing for some more sleep, I checked to make sure I was actually dressed.

"Hn."

Not bothering to hide my eye roll I stepped out of my apartment, locking it behind me. "What are you here fore?" I winced at my voice, but if Sasuke heard the sleep in it he chose to ignore it.

"Meeting for a mission…we're late."

Disguising my worry for annoyance (Sakura was going to beat me up for being late…); I tried for casual conversation "So…you decided to pick me up?"

"Hn."

Snorting, I turned to walk toward our usual meeting grounds for team 7 when I was jerked back by my arm-my hurt arm. I let out an involuntary hiss when Sasuke grabbed the still wounded appendage. (The villagers had been particularly spiteful last night; nearly sawed my arm in half, along with some well placed kuni to slow healing muscles. Even with Kyuubi's power I had almost lost the use of my left hand. What a wonderful early birthday gift.)

Knowing I had errored, I tried to cover up my blunder, spitting out a "What?" and reclaiming my poor abused arm.

I thought I saw something flash is his eyes, but it passed to quickly for me to be positive. "Going the wrong way, Dobe."

For once the confusion that crossed my face was genuine "Then where are we going?"

"Hokage. We have a short mission." Sasuke turned toward town but threw a careless "Try to keep up Dobe", over his shoulder.

I barely even heard him, instead y mind was going through any possible way to avoid going into town. Tsunade-baba should have known that today was my birthday and for safety reasons I shouldn't be anywhere near the village. Realizing that we were drawing closer to the center of the village I ran up next to the leading ninja. "Ne, ne Teme. Why are we meeting Tsunade-baba?"

I could feel Sasuke watching me, but I couldn't bring myself to meet his eyes. When he finally decided to grace me with an answer, it wasn't what I was looking for. "Orders."

We had reached the outskirts of the town center and I could clearly hear the hustle and bustle a few streets over. Throwing caution to the wind, I looked for any way to avoid the throng of people. "Teme, why did you need to get me, couldn't you have just informed me about the mission after you received it?"

Sasuke made to speed up, but I latched onto his arm forcing him to stop. He shot me a dark glare, looking pointedly at my hands, but I was desperate and had no intention of going any closer to the Hokage's office unless I couldn't avoid it. "Well?"

With a self-suffering sigh the dark haired youth finally gave me the answer I needed "I was told to collect you and bring you to the Hokage as swiftly as I could. I was forewarned that you would attempt to talk your way out of going." He paused here with a sinister smirk and I felt what small hopes I could escape shatter. "And I was to tell you that this was a direct order from Tsunade-sama herself as your presence is requested." I opened my mouth, thrilled at finding a loophole. "Immediately."

I felt my mask slip and the full fear I was experiencing flashed onto my face. Sasuke lost his superior face, but I could tell he was going to start asking questions. Forcing myself to smile I did the only thing I could think of, "Bet I'll beat you there, Teme!" and started a dead sprint to the tower. I figured Sasuke would follow, but it would be safer for him if we didn't arrive together.

Hearing an annoyed "Dobe" from behind me, I channeled chakra into my legs forcing them to go faster. Almost there…if I could get in before any of the townsfolk noticed me I might be able to have a peaceful birthday for once. "Naruto!" My hand was reaching for the door when my name was called out. The effects were immediate; all activity in the area stopped and an impregnate silence followed. Damn, I was going to pay for this later.

Throwing a fake smile, I 'cheerfully' bounded into the Hokage's office. Making my way up to Tsunade-baba's room I sensed Sasuke catch up behind me. Not bothering to knock, I shoved the door open "Tsunade-baba! How _could_ you…" I trailed off as I saw the shocked faces of Sakura, Temari, and Kankuro. Kakashi-sensei and Garra didn't really show a reaction. Seeing Garra I did a double take before a small genuine smile overcame my face. Throwing myself at him I wrapped him in a hug, and by the lack of sand trying to strangle me, I assumed it was okay. My excitement overcame me and I began playing 500 questions without waiting for any answers. By the time I remembered why I was in the Hokage's office I'd already reached question 164, "Ne, ne Garra why are you…" whirling (but still clinging to Garra) I faced the woman holding her sake "…Tsunade-baba!"

Said person raised her eyebrows at my abrupt change of topics. (Sasuke had gone to join the others leaning against the wall.) I opened my mouth but she cut me off "Brat. I don't mind talking, but it's hard to take you serious in that position." My blank look must have tipped her off that I had no idea what she was talking about. With a roll of her eyes she gestured toward Garra. I had wrapped my arms around his nick and was sitting in his lap, surprisingly, his arms had snaked around my waist and he was attempting to look at my arm.

I felt my face flush and attempted to pull away from Garra muttering apologies, but his hands stayed locked around my waist. I was about to remind him to let go when he suddenly spoke "You're bleeding."

I froze, I couldn't help it. There was so much that could go wrong, in so many ways! Forcibly relaxing myself, I tried to ignore the stares and tell Garra what was wrong without saying anything that could give me away. Rubbing the back of my head, I laughed nervously "Yeah. I…tripped down some stairs. My other scrapes have already healed and this one shouldn't last too long. You know how fast I heal." There, that should tell Garra the reason I'm still bleeding is because this wound was deep and Kyuubi had used most of his chakra healing my other injuries…mostly all life threatening.

He seemed to get what I was saying, but Sasuke didn't "Show us."

"W…what?"

A sneer seemed to overcome his face "Show us."

Blinking largely I tried to play stupid "Show you what?"

I kept my eyes on Sasuke, but he glanced over to Tsunade-baba and the evil look on his face had me trying to escape Garra's grip without forcibly ripping his arm away. When my struggling increased Garra tightened his hold, encircling my ribs. Preoccupied with Garra and Sasuke, I didn't notice Sakura sneaking up beside me.

Laughing triumphantly, Sakura didn't bother trying to roll my sleeve up…she just ripped it to shreds. Feeling the air glide over my exposed would I froze, all except my eyes which widened in horror. I heard the gasps from the rooms occupants and Garra's arm continued to tighten around my waist. "Gaki." I slowly turned toward Tsunade-baba and was relieved that looks didn't kill. Even hardened missing nins would shrink from the pure rage in her eyes. "You _were_ going to tell me about this weren't you?" Her deceptively calm voice made me want to lie, so I swiftly nodded. I would have spun a wonderful lie about how I'd forgotten about the wound (they would've believed it, too) but Garra's grasp on my ribs was increasing and I was hard pressed to even breathe. "Lies!" snarling Ba-chan threw her desk against the wall (causing Kakashi to duck and lose his place in the orange book he had out).

Before Ba-can could interrogate me Garra spoke stopping all activity in the room "Naruto, you're coming with me."

Although no one else got it, I was fluent in the 'silent' speech. I forced some chakra into my hands and slowly peeled Garra's arms away from my air deprived lungs. I opened my mouth to respond to Garra's…demand, but Ba-chan beat me to it.

"What a great idea! Naruto, I'm going to relocate you to Suna. Now…go pack."


End file.
